


Secret Santa: Our Little Flower Girl

by Karenza_hj



Series: Secret Santa [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenza_hj/pseuds/Karenza_hj
Summary: Part of the Secret Santa Universe. Set 5 years after the original. Tosh and Owen get married and Addiena is the flower girl.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Series: Secret Santa [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/701469
Kudos: 11





	Secret Santa: Our Little Flower Girl

“Come on sweetheart, sit still for Daddy while I get your tights on,” Jack pleaded with 3 year old Addiena as he tried to get her into her flower girl outfit. She already had her cream dress on, with very little persuasion from Jack, but now she was getting restless. He wished he could call for Ianto, but he had made the stupid mistake of telling his husband that he could handle it, so he would look silly if he said he couldn’t cope…. It was his daughter after all, not an alien.

“Look. If you sit still and let me get you dressed, you can have some sweets later, ok?”

The girl nodded and proceeded to sit still. Once she was dressed, he lifted her up and carried her to the living room, where Ianto was waiting, already dressed in his tux. He handed her over and went to get ready himself.

10 minutes later, they all set off to the church, the sound of Addiena happily munching jelly babies coming from the backseat. Ianto wasn’t particularly happy with Jack blackmailing his daughter with sweets when she didn’t behave, but he was willing to let it go, _for now_.

When they arrived, Ianto took Addiena to find Tosh, while Jack went to find Owen. As it was their wedding day, Owen and Tosh had invited Jack and Ianto to be their best men.

“Oh my, you look beautiful Tosh,” Ianto gushed as he entered the room, noticing the Japanese woman’s wedding dress.

“Thank you Ianto… Aww, she looks adorable. Can Auntie Tosh have a hug?” asked Tosh, leaning down to talk to the grinning child. Ianto let go of Addiena's hand and she ran over to hug her favourite Auntie, kissing her on the cheek.

“I’ll just go and see if they’re ready,” Ianto told her, before leaving the room. He walked through the entrance hall and peeked into the nave. The room was almost empty. The only people there were Tosh’s family, Martha and Mickey Smith, Frankie, her husband and Frankie’s son, Connor. Ianto sighed, he hadn’t really expected many people; Torchwood didn’t leave much time for a social life, especially for Tosh and Owen, who had been covering more and more shifts since Addiena’s birth. _That was probably why their relationship had developed as fast as it did._ He turned his attention to the altar, where Owen and Jack stood, and mouthed at his husband, ‘ready?’

Jack grinned at him and nodded. Ianto dipped his head in understanding, and returned to Tosh.

“It’s time,” Ianto said as he entered, “Are you ready?”

“Yep,” she replied, as they got into position and headed out the door.

He took Addiena’s hand and led her to the archway that separated the entrance hall and the narthex. He knelt down, face to face with Addiena, and said,

“I need to you walk to Daddy and Uncle Owen and throw the flowers on the floor, like we did yesterday. Can you do that cariad?”

“Yes Taddy,” she replied, nodding enthusiastically. She gave him a wide Harkness grin, before heading down the aisle towards her Daddy and Uncle, throwing clumps of flowers as she went. Ianto looked at Jack and smiled, receiving a grin in return, telling each other how proud they were of their daughter, just by that simple expression. He watched as she reached Jack and smiled as he lifted her onto his hip. He turned around and held his arm out to Tosh. She accepted quietly, and together they headed down the aisle.

When the music changed, Owen looked up to see his beautiful wife-to-be coming down the aisle.

When they reached the altar, Ianto gave Tosh a kiss on the cheek and passed her hand over to Owen. He took it and smiled before turning back to the vicar, ready to make his vows.

Xxxx

In the spare room of Tosh and Owen’s house, Jack Harkness-Jones placed his sleeping daughter into bed and tucked her in. She’d had a busy day. He kissed her forehead and left her to sleep.

When he returned downstairs the party was in full swing. Owen and Tosh were dancing in the middle of the living room, swaying along to a song he didn’t know. He looked around them, trying to find his husband, but Ianto was nowhere to be seen. Puzzled, Jack left the room and headed for the kitchen. There, helping set up the buffet, was Ianto.

“Is Addiena ok?”

“Yeah, she was completely out of it,” Jack replied, moving closer to Ianto and wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him close. Instinctively, Ianto's arms curled around Jack's neck, before he leaned in and kissed his husband. Before the kiss could deepen, Owen’s voice interrupted them.

“Oy, you two, speech time…” They could hear him muttering about horny Harkness-Joneses as he left the room. The couple gave each other one last kiss before following Owen to give their speeches…

As Ianto watched Jack end his speech about the power of office romances, and how Owen and Tosh were his family, Ianto got up to make his. As Jack passed him, he gave the Welshman a chaste kiss before taking Ianto's newly vacated seat.

Taking a deep breath, Ianto turned to the newlyweds and smiled,

“What can I say; Owen, you are like the brother I never had. I know we have had our fair share of disagreements but you have always been there for me when it mattered, and I thank you for that. I am glad that you finally have someone to share your life with… Tosh, you are my best friend, my sister in all but blood, and I love you as such. I always hoped you would find someone who makes you as happy as Jack makes me, and now you have. I couldn’t be more thrilled for you both…”

At that Ianto raised his glass and said, “A toast, to the happy couple.”

A chorus of ‘to the happy couple’ filled the room before the music resumed and the gently hum of friendly chatter returned.

Xxxx

That night, after tucking the sleeping Addiena in, Jack climbed into bed, beside his slumbering partner, and wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist. It was rare for Ianto to be asleep before him since he became immortal, but they’d had a very busy day so he understood his husband’s tiredness. Both he and Ianto had been the last to leave the party, having helped with the clear up. He was surprised that he himself wasn’t more tired, but he guessed it was due to the fact that he had been immortal for longer than Ianto, so was used to less sleep.

As he lay there, holding his husband close, Jack reflected on his own wedding day and all the blessings he had been granted since then, the most important being Addiena.

“Stop thinking so loudly and go to sleep,” Ianto moaned, interrupting his trail of thought.

“Sorry. Goodnight,” Jack whispered, kissing his partner’s neck, before curling up to sleep beside the man he loved.

Xxxx

Across Cardiff another couple were curled up in bed, although this pair couldn’t sleep. They were so hyped up on love that they couldn’t possibly calm down enough to have a restful night.

Beside her husband, Toshiko Harper-Sato couldn’t believe she had finally tied down the Torchwood medic. She had pined for him for years and now he was hers. She couldn’t find the words to describe this feeling… She looked up and met the eyes of the man she loved. The Japanese woman smiled at the love reflected in his eyes: a look that she saw pass between her boss and his partner all the time. She’d never believed such a look would ever be directed at her, until now.

Owen couldn’t help but smile back at the woman who had captured his heart. After Katie he never expected to fall in love again, but he was so thankful he had been given the chance, and been wise enough to take it. He thought of something Ianto had once said, about his relationship with Jack, and realised that it applied to him. Now, lying here in Tosh’s arms, he wouldn’t change things for the world.


End file.
